Et si les Potter avaient quitté le pays ?
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Voldemort est bien venu à Godric's Hollow mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme dans le canon. Lily et James ne sont pas morts et ils ont pris bien des décisions pour leur famille. Des décisions aux conséquences importantes …


**_Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
En partie pour m'excuser de mon retard de publication, je vous présente un OS qui est sorti de mon esprit déjanté et où j'ai modifié plusieurs points du canon dont un très important : la mort de Lily et James Potter. Le mieux est encore de vous laisser découvrir.  
Bonne lecture et gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

-Monsieur Potter ?

Harry se redressa et avisa Madeline Abercrombs, la secrétaire de sa mère, devant lui.

-Bonjour madame Abercrombs, salua Harry. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-J'ai quelques documents à faire signer à votre mère, sourit Madeline. Savez-vous où je pourrais la trouver ?

-Il me semble l'avoir entendu maudire mon père quand il est passé ici, réfléchit Harry.

-Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai aucune chance de la voir avant demain, soupira Madeline. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?

-C'est le seul endroit où je peux travailler, grimaça Harry. J'ai à la maison deux nains de jardin qui ont décidé de fêter la fin de l'école en oubliant qu'ils avaient un grand frère qui voudrait bien réussir à passer le concours d'entrée de la guilde d'enchantements.

-Vous suivez donc les pas de votre mère, sourit Madeline. Pourquoi personne n'est au courant ?

-C'est une surprise, avoua Harry. Je … je ne sais pas comment mon père va le prendre.

-Tout le monde sait qu'il espérait que vous soyez auror comme lui, c'est vrai, commenta Madeline. Vous voulez le mettre devant le fait accompli ? Ce n'est pas très correct, jeune homme.

-Pas plus que de déposer un dossier d'inscription en mon nom pour le programme des aurors et faire en sorte qu'il soit accepté alors que j'ai à peine terminé mes ASPIC, grimaça Harry.

-Il n'a pas osé ? fronça des sourcils Madeline

-Il l'a fait, confirma Harry.

-Mon pauvre garçon, fit Madeline en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle le garda dans ses bras pendant quelques instants avant de le relâcher. Le brun ne s'en offusqua pas car il la considérait comme un membre de la famille.

-Vous allez réussir, assura Madeline. Bien ! Puisque votre mère n'est pas là, je vais fermer les bureaux. Vous pouvez venir à la maison s'il faut que vous continuiez vos révisions.

-J'y suis depuis ce matin, avoua Harry en s'étirant. Je pense que je vais rentrer.

-Comme vous le voulez, fit Madeline.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tous les deux se saluèrent avant de rentrer chez soi. Alors que Madeline partait d'un bon pas, Harry traînait largement des pieds. S'il pouvait ne pas voir son père …

Lily et James Potter s'étaient installés dans la banlieue de New York alors que leur fils Harry avait deux ans à peine. Ils avaient été attaqués par Voldemort alors qu'ils visitaient la vieille nurse de James qui vivait à Godric's Hollow. La « chance » qu'avaient eu les trois adultes avait été que le sorcier avait décidé de s'en prendre directement au bébé qui se trouvait dans son parc. A leur plus grande surprise, le sort de mort avait rebondi sur le front de l'enfant pour vaporiser l'agresseur. Affolé, le couple avait fait appeler les aurors et les médicomages qui avaient rapidement débarqué avec le ministre de la magie Millicent Bagnold et le président du Magenmagot Albus Dumbledore. Le jour suivant, Lily et James avaient été convoqués à Poudlard où le directeur leur avait avoué qu'une prophétie désignait Harry comme celui qui vaincrait Voldemort. Après deux semaines où le couple avait été félicité pour avoir engendré un sorcier aussi puissant et où ils avaient assisté aux témoignages de dévotion de plus en plus loufoques, sans oublier l'ingérence de plus en plus flagrante d'Albus Dumbledore dans leur vie privée, Lily avait saturé. Après une discussion musclée, elle avait convaincu son mari de partir un certain temps hors du pays, le temps que la folie du Survivant se calme.

Ils n'étaient jamais revenus en Grande Bretagne.

Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. Dès leur arrivée aux Etats-Unis, Lily avait fondé sa propre entreprise spécialisée dans l'enchantement des maisons sorcières et elle avait eu un succès fou, encore plus quand elle avait eu ses maitrises d'enchantements, de sortilèges et de runes deux ans après leur arrivée. James avait dû faire une grosse remise à niveau puis refaire le programme des aurors quand on lui avait asséné que le diplôme d'auror de Grande Bretagne n'avait strictement aucune valeur dans le reste du monde. Lui qui était sorti en tête de promotion, il avait très vite ravalé son arrogance quand il avait découvert que c'était plus que vrai. La naissance de Kenneth six ans après leur arrivée puis de Margareth deux ans après avait largement pesé dans leur choix de rester sur place.

Oh, et la lettre d'Albus Dumbledore peu avant le onzième anniversaire d'Harry.

Le brun avait eu le fin mot de l'histoire après ses BUSE. Le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas demandé mais _exigé_ le retour de la famille Potter en Grande Bretagne à l'occasion de la première rentrée d'Harry à Poudlard. Il avait indiqué qu'il prendrait leur premier né sous son aile et qu'il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il devrait savoir pour avancer dans la vie. Pour rassurer les parents, il leur avait envoyé l'emploi du temps scolaire et extrascolaire d'Harry.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Lily avait immédiatement tiqué quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y aurait aucun cours d'étiquette, de géopolitique et encore moins de danse, des cours habituels pour tout Sang Pur scolarisé, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle avait bien noté les cours supplémentaires de défense mais surtout la petite note qui disait « au cas où ». Elle ne s'était pas embarrassée de scrupules. Ayant gardé des contacts avec la Grande Bretagne, elle se tenait au courant de ce qui se passait là-bas et avait demandé un bilan complet des cours donnés à Poudlard. Elle savait, grâce à la mésaventure de James au bureau des aurors américains et lors de ses propres examens de maitrises, que le niveau scolaire britannique était assez bas par rapport au reste du monde. Elle avait eu une description assez juste de chaque professeur en poste et elle avait été assez sceptique concernant le professeur Binns, qui ne lui avait vraiment rien appris pendant sa propre scolarité, le professeur Quirell, qui héritait du poste de défense après celui d'étude des moldus où il n'avait aucune affinité même pendant sa scolarité pour la première matière et jamais fait d'étincelles pour la seconde, mais surtout le professeur Snape. Elle connaissait Severus depuis son enfance et elle savait comment il travaillait les potions. Elle avait toujours estimé que s'il devait enseigner, ce serait à des élèves qui avaient une certaine maitrise et pas de complets débutants. Il aurait été un parfait maître d'apprentissage, peut-être à la rigueur professeur des classes d'ASPIC mais pas plus jeune. Or, il s'occupait de toutes les classes de potions depuis une dizaine d'années ce qui n'avait sûrement pas arrangé son caractère. La rousse savait également que Severus était particulièrement rancunier et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ne se retienne pas de se venger sur Harry de tous les méfaits de James, puisque son fils lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

En fait, ce qui avait convaincu Lily de ne pas revenir, c'était le regain d'énergie de la folie Survivant, attisé par Dumbledore.

Lily refusait de faire d'Harry une idole et James avait eu du mal à lui faire comprendre que même sans ça, Harry aurait déjà à faire avec le prestige du nom des Potter. Harry se souvenait, ça avait enclenché une immense dispute entre ses parents où sa mère avait asséné qu'elle refusait que ses enfants deviennent des monstres d'arrogance et d'ego mal placé comme leur père au même âge, entre autres. Cela avait duré trois semaines jusqu'à ce que le couple annonce aux trois enfants leur décision de rester aux Etats-Unis et de ne pas envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Harry, Kenneth et Margareth n'avaient pas d'amis en Grande Bretagne.

Lily avait toujours fait des sauts réguliers de quelques jours en Grande Bretagne pour rendre visite à ses amies. Elle n'y emmenait jamais les enfants car généralement, ils étaient en cours. Mais quand James et elle avaient décidé de ne pas envoyer Harry à Poudlard, elle avait fini par les emmener avec elle pendant les vacances scolaires voire les weekends. Ainsi, Harry, Kenneth et Margareth avaient fait la connaissance de Neville Longbottom, Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass ainsi que de leur amie Tracey Davies, Théo Nott – sans la présence empoisonnante de son père – Blaise Zabini, les deux derniers ayant entraîné sans le faire exprès Draco Malfoy, Alexander et Kalia Black, les enfants de Sirius Black, Annabelle Lupin, la fille de Remus Lupin, le tout sans que James ne le sache. Mis à part les trois derniers, tous avaient souligné que le retour de la famille Potter était très attendu, encore plus quand Voldemort avait fait connaître son retour.

Harry observa quelques instants sa maison. Depuis le retour de Voldemort en Grande Bretagne, la tension dans le couple Potter avait augmenté crescendo. Lily refusait catégoriquement qu'Harry aille se battre pour vaincre Voldemort à lui tout seul tandis que James était sensible à la réputation qu'allait gagner le clan Potter si son fils réalisait sa destinée. Finalement, ils avaient décidé qu'Harry prendrait la décision seul mais Lily s'était efforcé qu'il ait toutes les informations à sa disposition, y compris la prophétie qui lui confiait cette si « noble » tâche et l'existence des horcruxes.

Malheureusement pour James, Harry avait refusé de se poser en tant que sauveur de la communauté sorcière britannique quand il s'était rendu compte que son futur mentor auto-désigné pour remplir sa mission ostracisait sans s'en cacher tout sorcier et toute sorcière passés par la maison Serpentard uniquement parce qu'ils étaient instruits dans la maîtrise de ce qu'il considérait comme des magies mauvaises pour les sorciers et pire, il faisait semblant d'accepter les autres races magiques dans la société alors qu'il acceptait de plus en plus de lois les excluant et ne faisant rien pour l'insertion des nés de moldus, outre le fait qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de le connaître et qu'il avait décidé unilatéralement qu'il allait le préparer à vaincre Voldemort.

Ce refus avait été une cassure de plus dans la relation entre Harry et James. Le père n'arrivait pas à comprendre que son premier-né ne soit pas sa copie conforme et le fils détestait l'attention que son aîné recherchait tout le temps. Par exemple, James était devenu hystérique quand Harry avait démontré qu'il était meilleur que lui sur un balai mais refusait de faire du quidditch ou quand il avait montré être un duelliste formidable mais qui préférait les sortilèges. Ou encore, quand il avait montré son intérêt pour les potions ou sa volonté de ne plus être la copie conforme de son père en faisant pousser ses cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, les domptant efficacement, et en corrigeant sa vue défaillante.

C'était triste mais James n'arrivait pas à créer une relation avec chacun de ses enfants, pensant à tort que ses fils devaient être une copie conforme de lui-même et ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec sa fille. De plus, il était à la recherche de prestige et à sa plus grande contrariété, c'était Lily qui était connue pour ses talents d'enchanteresse, Harry en cuisine, Kenneth en potions et Margareth en danse classique. Le patriarche Potter n'arrivait pas à briller par lui-même puisqu'il pensait que son nom, noble en Europe, lui assurerait un traitement de faveur mais il avait vite déchanté et n'avait pas voulu se remettre correctement à niveau. James passait presque inaperçu dans cette famille et cela pesait de plus en plus dans l'ambiance générale, à un tel point qu'il désertait de plus en plus la maison.

Depuis qu'il avait fini ses BUSE, Harry discutait souvent avec sa mère et une fois, il lui avait demandé pourquoi ses parents ne divorçaient pas à la vue de leurs relations tendues ou au moins, vivre séparés puisqu'ils faisaient déjà chambre à part. Le brun avait été surpris d'apprendre que le couple comptait se séparer quand Margareth aurait obtenu ses ASPIC pour ne pas trop pénaliser l'enfance et l'adolescence de leurs enfants.

-Tu rentres tard, constata Lily en le voyant entrer dans la maison.

-J'ai un peu traîné, avoua Harry en l'embrassant après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Tu as réussi à rattraper papa ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. James était passé dans les bureaux de Rosamund, son entreprise d'enchantements, et y avait déclenché l'une de ses fameuses blagues qui avait fait jaillir tous les liquides hors de leurs contenants. Les employés n'avaient pas mis beaucoup de temps à tout nettoyer mais James avait fait l'erreur de repasser pour observer les conséquences de son œuvre et la rousse l'avait vu.

-Où est-ce qu'il est ? demanda Harry alors qu'il s'installait à table avec sa mère, les deux plus jeunes ayant déjà mangé

-Il avait rendez-vous, haussa des épaules Lily.

Harry ne commenta pas. Généralement, cela voulait dire que James découchait. Quant à savoir s'il trompait sa mère … c'était entre ses parents.

Tous les deux discutèrent tranquillement pendant leur repas avant d'aller se coucher.

§§§§§

_… Voldy a de nouveau attaqué un village. D'après les informations que j'ai pu récolter, le temps de réponse des aurors a été comme toujours lamentable. Neville s'est renseigné avec Hermione Granger, une née de moldus, et ils sont allés sur place pour découvrir que l'excuse fournie par le ministère était cousue de fils blancs. Limite qu'il s'en fiche des victimes de cette guerre tant qu'elles ne sont pas nées de sorciers …. _

Harry reposa sa lettre. Il entretenait une correspondance régulière avec ses amis de Grande Bretagne malgré la guerre qui s'y déroulait. Il savait qu'il avait été d'une très grande aide pour certains d'entre eux, notamment les Serpentards et les enfants de mangemorts. Dès leur quatrième année, il les avait poussés à discuter avec leurs parents à propos de cet avenir merveilleux que leur proposait Voldemort, avec exemples à l'appui. La personne la plus difficile à convaincre n'avait pas été Lucius Malfoy ni même Théodore Nott Senior mais Narcissa Black Malfoy, la mère de Draco. Lucius avait dû faire appel à ses droits en tant que chef de famille pour interdire à son épouse de se mettre en travers du chemin de son fils. Ce dernier avait été le premier à quitter le manoir familial peu après ses quinze ans pour habiter dans un refuge de la famille Potter. Il avait été suivi par Hermione Granger, Tracey Davies et Théo Nott. L'année suivante, les sœurs Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Ginevra, Fred et Georges Weasley les avaient rejoints avec Neville Longbottom et sa grand-mère Augusta. Le ministère avait hurlé de voir autant d'héritiers sang purs laissés à eux-mêmes mais Augusta était montée au créneau pour le faire taire. Il avait d'ailleurs hurlé encore plus fort quand il avait appris que toute cette petite bande avait décidé de poursuivre ses études hors du pays sans tenir compte de la guerre en cours. La tête de Dumbledore et de Voldemort avait été impayable quand ils avaient appris que leur nouvelle génération de combattants … eh ben, n'existait pas. Motivés par leurs aînés, de nombreux élèves avaient déserté Poudlard pour se réfugier chez de la famille de leurs amis à l'étranger avant qu'on ne les force à choisir un camp. Après l'attaque au cœur même de Poudlard où Dumbledore avait chuté du haut de la tour d'astronomie, les trois quarts des élèves d'ASPIC et presque la moitié des élèves en cinquième et en sixième année avaient déserté l'école, à la plus grande rage du directeur qui voyait ses plus grands potentiels partir vers les écoles du continent.

La lettre qu'il venait de recevoir provenait de Draco Malfoy. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il avait intégré l'école de droit magique de Scandinavie et il s'y épanouissait pleinement. Le blond avait repris le titre de lord Malfoy dès son dix-septième anniversaire et la première chose qu'il avait faite avait été de renier sa propre mère Narcissa. Cette dernière, adhérant totalement à l'idéologie de Voldemort, n'avait pas apprécié que Lucius, son mari, accepte que leur fils reste neutre au lieu de servir Voldemort. Durant la sixième année de Draco, elle avait réussi à le torturer à travers le sang qu'ils partageaient pour le convaincre de rejoindre son camp. Quand Lucius l'avait appris, il s'était violemment disputé avec Narcissa où il l'avait menacé de la répudier si elle ne laissait pas leur fils faire ses propres choix. Lors d'une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, le jeune homme avait vu sa propre mère tuer son père d'un sort de mort dans le dos. Draco avait attendu Lughnasad pour reprendre le titre et retirer à Narcissa tous les privilèges et les droits qu'elle avait en tant qu'épouse Malfoy. La blonde était morte quelques heures plus tard, après que Sirius Black, apprenant le crime horrible dont s'était rendu coupable sa cousine, avait décidé de la renier à son tour avec sa sœur Bellatrix. Voldemort avait été d'ailleurs fou furieux de voir disparaître en quelques jours son bras droit Lucius Malfoy, l'un de ses plus fervents lieutenants Bellatrix Lestrange et son accès aux fonds Malfoy et Black en la personne de Narcissa, sans oublier que Draco, l'héritier, était hors de portée et sous la protection des Longbottom et des Potter.

Malgré ses études, Draco gardait des contacts avec ses amis à Grande Bretagne et visiblement, ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant. La nouvelle génération savait exactement ce qui n'allait pas avec cette guerre interne mais comme ils étaient coincés avec les « adultes » qui, sans vouloir prendre ses responsabilités, persistaient à déclarer qu'ils savaient ce qui était le mieux à faire, rien n'avançait. Harry leur avait proposé distraitement de faire quitter le pays aux nouvelles générations pour que les « vieux » se débrouillent comme des grands mais il n'aurait jamais cru que son idée serait reprise. La fuite de la promotion de Draco puis celle de Luna et d'Astoria avait entraîné celle de tous les enfants de plus de quinze ans qui ne voulaient pas se battre dans l'un des camps de la guerre ou, pour les plus nombreux, voulaient laisser les adultes gérer la crise à leur sauce. Les enfants étaient récupérés puis placés dans des foyers sous la protection de la Magie pour empêcher les parents de venir les chercher pour leurs maîtres respectifs.

Harry se secoua. Les affaires de la Grande Bretagne ne l'intéressaient pas pour le moment.

-Une lettre d'Europe ?

Harry sourit à sa petite sœur Margareth mais ne loupa pas le regard furieux de son père. James n'avait pas du tout apprécié que son aîné ait préféré la guilde d'enchantements au lieu de suivre ses pas. Devant tant de mauvaise foi, le plus jeune s'était énervé et avait révélé devant sa mère médusée qu'il était parfaitement au courant que son paternel l'avait inscrit contre son gré dans le programme des aurors et pire que tout, l'avait fait accepter. Après Lily, James s'était donc mis à dos Harry qui ne lui pardonnait pas qu'il ait également essayé de le désinscrire de l'école de la guilde d'enchantements dans son dos.

Kenneth et Margareth n'étaient pas stupides au point de ne pas comprendre pourquoi leur mère et leur frère étaient en froid avec leur père. Eux-mêmes avaient leurs propres difficultés avec lui mais Harry restait le plus calme de la fratrie et s'il s'énervait, ce n'était jamais pour rien. Ils avaient bien entendu tenté d'en savoir plus le regard noir de leur frère leur avait fait comprendre que c'était bien plus grave que tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

-Ça dit quoi ? demanda Margareth

-Oh, les trucs habituels, haussa des épaules Harry en refermant la lettre et en la rangeant dans son enveloppe. Draco serait ravi de me recevoir pour quelques jours.

-Vraiment ?! sautilla Margareth. Je peux venir ?

-Je peux lui demander si tu peux m'accompagner mais tu dois avoir l'autorisation de maman pour cela, prévint Harry.

Margareth avait beau avoir sept ans à l'époque, la seule fois où elle avait vu Draco Malfoy, elle était tombée sous son charme et ne rêvait que de le revoir. Quand le blond était encore scolarisé à Poudlard, Lily et Harry refusaient de lui rendre visite mais depuis qu'il s'était exilé en Scandinavie avec quelques camarades de classe, ils étaient plus enclins à le faire. Quant à l'autorisation parentale, Harry savait pertinemment que sa sœur n'aurait jamais celle de son père car quelques semaines plus tôt, lors de cette fameuse dispute, James avait appris sa correspondance avec de nombreux élèves de Poudlard et qu'il ne s'était pas contenté d'écrire à des Gryffondors. Il avait poussé des hauts cris quand il avait découvert l'identité des Serpentards avec lesquels son fils aîné était ami. N'ayant aucun soutien au sein de son foyer concernant sa vendetta contre les Serpentards, James avait voulu en trouver auprès de ses amis restés en Europe. Grave erreur de sa part puisque Remus Lupin, qui s'était établi en France dans une meute de loups garous, était devenu ami avec le fils de Fenrir Greyback, Kyle, qui appartenait à la même meute et qui était passé par Serpentard. Kyle avait expliqué à Remus ce qu'était réellement un Serpentard et lui avait fait comprendre que les soi-disant défauts que James trouvait à cette maison n'existaient que dans sa tête. Comme il avait pris confiance en lui, Remus n'avait pas hésité à le faire savoir à James qu'il ne comptait pas raviver les anciennes rivalités parce que son ancien ami – et il avait souligné le mot ancien – n'arrivait pas à laisser le passé derrière lui et à grandir enfin. Quant à Sirius …

_Flash-Back_

_Lord Sirius Black était un sorcier puissant. Exilé au Canada, il en avait profité pour faire prospérer le clan Black à peine ses parents définitivement froids. Il avait fait purger toutes les affaires, avait soigneusement encadré celles illégales et avait fait augmenter sa fortune exponentiellement. Il avait également fait le ménage dans sa famille dégénérée notamment en reniant Bellatrix Lestrange, sa cousine, après lui avoir rendu visite et s'être informé des crimes qu'elle avait commis. Il avait rencontré Anya Kolchen, une mignonne petite slave elle aussi exilée, l'avait épousé et avait eu avec elle deux enfants. Il avait gardé contact avec Remus, installé en France, et bien d'autres camarades encore._

_Mais pas avec James Potter._

_A cause de son enfance chaotique, Sirius avait toujours considéré que ses plus proches amis seraient sa famille. Leur trahison était donc un coup de poignard dans le cœur difficilement guérissable. Quand il avait appris l'attaque sur Harry, il avait tout de suite compris que le gardien du secret des Potter avait livré leur adresse à Voldemort qui les avait suivis à Godric's Hollow. Sirius avait donc pourchassé Peter Pettigrow dans la ville voisine où ce dernier avait couvert ses méfaits en hurlant que Sirius avait voulu faire tuer les Potter et avait fait exploser la rue moldue. Se fiant aux témoignages, les aurors avaient envoyé Sirius en prison, le seul morceau du corps de Peter étant un doigt proprement sectionné. _

_Seule Lily s'était inquiétée de ne pas voir Sirius à ses côtés. _

_Tout en empêchant les journalistes et les badauds d'envahir le quotidien de sa famille, la rousse avait voulu rendre visite au sorcier qui était devenu un ami. Elle savait que quelqu'un avait été arrêté pour avoir aidé à l'attaque contre son fils mais autant elle se fichait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Peter – elle n'avait jamais pu l'encadrer – autant Sirius était toujours régulier dans ses visites. Elle avait même tenté d'avoir des nouvelles par le biais de ses parents mais Walburga Black l'avait simplement toisé de haut et lui avait claqué la porte au nez. _

_Ce fut quand elle voulut récupérer son fils au bureau des aurors – son abruti de mari avait voulu y pavaner avec le Survivant – qu'elle avait découvert le pot aux roses. Tout entier au nouveau regain de réputation de la famille Potter grâce à l'exploit d'Harry contre Voldemort, James n'avait pas fait attention au fait que Sirius avait été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès. Outrée, Lily avait déposé son témoignage concernant le véritable gardien du secret et n'avait pas hésité à livrer le secret des Maraudeurs. Grâce à ses contacts, elle avait engagé pour Sirius l'un des meilleurs avocats du pays pour le défendre et attaquer en justice le directeur de la justice magique en personne. Certes, elle était partie entre temps pour s'installer aux Etats-Unis magiques mais un an après l'attaque, Sirius Black était libre, acquitté de l'accusation d'avoir aidé Voldemort à s'en prendre aux Potter, Peter Pettigrow était activement recherché et Barthelemius Croupton avait été renvoyé de son poste après que les membres du Magenmagot ait appris qu'il avait osé enfermer un sorcier de sang pur sans lui accorder de procès alors que les pires mangemorts y avaient eu droit. Sirius Black devait sa liberté à Lily Evans. _

_Mais pas à James. Surtout pas à James, qui ne s'était même pas inquiété de ne pas le voir. _

_Sirius avait compris la douloureuse vérité quand seule Lily, avec Harry dans les bras, l'avait accueilli à la fin de son procès. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de demander à la rousse où se trouvait son meilleur ami, son regard désolé parlait pour elle. Dans le même temps, il n'était pas si étonné que cela, James Potter avait toujours été égoïste dans le fond. C'était lui qui avait alimenté la vendetta contre Severus Snape parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'une Gryffondor, encore plus Lily Evans, sur laquelle il avait des vues, fraternise avec des Serpentards. Sirius avait ses propres griefs contre Severus mais par respect pour Remus, jamais il n'aurait envoyé son rival dans la cabane hurlante une nuit de pleine lune. Son séjour à Azkaban lui avait comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais provoqué Snape puisque quelques instants avant cet événement, James avait fait tomber une potion de confusion. D'ici à ce qu'il ait modifié sa voix pour lancer ce défi tandis qu'il faisait un malaise un peu plus loin était parfaitement dans ses cordes. _

_Oui, la trahison avait un goût amer. _

_Alors quand James avait envoyé cette lettre indignée concernant les fréquentations de son fils, Sirius avait vu rouge. James Potter l'avait ignoré pendant plus de quinze ans et reprenait contact uniquement parce que son fils n'avait pas les mêmes préjugés que lui ?_

_Il avait écrit à Lily qu'il comptait mettre les points sur les i avec son ancien ami et avait donc débarqué un soir où Kenneth et Margareth étaient partis dormir chez des amis. Ce fut Harry qui lui ouvrit et ce dernier serra son parrain dans ses bras – ils n'avaient jamais perdu contact, eux – avant que sa mère en fasse de même. James bondit sur ses pieds et voulut également le prendre dans ses bras mais la posture rigide du sorcier lui fit comprendre que quelque chose clochait. _

_-Sirius ! sourit quand même James. Cela fait longtemps ! Assieds-toi et raconte-moi tout !_

_Sirius fourra ses gants dans sa poche, confia son manteau et son écharpe à Lily qui les posa près de la porte et prit place aux côtés d'Harry qui lui offrit un verre de soda. _

_-Que dire ? fit Sirius sur un ton railleur. Je suis allé en prison parce qu'on a cru que c'était moi qui étais le gardien du secret et qui avais aidé Voldemort à vous retrouver. _

_James tressaillit. _

_-Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama James. Albus savait que tu n'étais pas le gardien puisqu'il a assisté à la cérémonie qui a instauré Peter gardien !_

_Les visages de Lily, d'Harry et de Sirius se renfrognèrent. Tous les trois savaient qu'Albus Dumbledore était au courant du véritable gardien du secret mais surtout, qu'après l'attaque, Lily et James avaient brisé le secret ce qui aurait permis au président du Magenmagot de certifier l'innocence de Sirius. Mais il n'avait rien fait et ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. _

_-Toi aussi, rappela Sirius. Mais tu n'étais pas là pour le dire, James. _

_-Mais je pensais … protesta James._

_-Mais tu n'as pas vérifié, coupa Sirius. _

_James se sentit vaguement gêné. Vexé que ses talents et son nom ne soient pas reconnus dans son nouveau lieu de vie, il ne s'était pas préoccupé de ce qui se passait dans son pays de naissance, encore moins de ce qu'étaient devenus ses meilleurs amis et ses camarades. Il ne s'était même pas préoccupé de savoir si Peter avait payé sa trahison !_

_-Sirius, mon vieux pote … sourit James. _

_-Je n'ai pas vu me soutenir dans cette période, déclara froidement Sirius. Je ne t'ai pas vu quand j'ai été libéré de prison après quinze mois à Azkaban. Je ne t'ai pas vu lors de ma soirée de fiançailles, encore moins à mon mariage ou la naissance de mes enfants, qu'on s'était promis d'élever ensemble. Ni même quand j'ai été intronisé lord Black. Cela fait plus de quinze ans que tu m'as laissé tomber et la seule fois où tu daigne reprendre contact avec moi, ce n'est pas pour t'excuser de ces années de silence mais parce que ton fils aîné a décidé de correspondre sans préjugés avec des Serpentards ou des enfants de familles dite de magie noire ? On voit parfaitement où sont tes priorités, James !_

_-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! gronda James_

_-Je te parle avec tout le respect que tu m'en montres, c'est-à-dire très peu, cracha Sirius. _

_-Je suis lord Potter, du même rang que toi ! siffla James en se levant_

_-Nous savons tous les deux que le clan Black a la prédominance sur le clan Potter, ricana Sirius. Sa réputation a grandi avec cette histoire de Survivant mais il reste un clan relativement jeune par rapport à d'autres, notamment le mien ! De plus, personne n'ignore que tu ne seras jamais lord Potter. _

_Lily et Harry firent volte-face._

_-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Lily_

_-Le père de James, Harold, a écrit une lettre aux membres du conseil des clans de Grande Bretagne pour le cinquième anniversaire d'Harry, révéla Sirius. Dans celle-ci, il a déclaré que son testament indiquait clairement que le titre de lord Potter reviendrait au premier enfant de James, jamais à James lui-même. Harry pourrait prétendre au titre une fois que Gringotts aurait validé ses connaissances pour reprendre sereinement le clan. _

_Lily tremblait de rage à cette nouvelle. Mais c'était le moment de Sirius, pas le sien. Elle lui jeta un regard pour qu'il puisse continuer. _

_-Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, balaya Sirius. Tu m'écris comme si nous étions restés proches toutes ces années, parce que ton fils est bien plus mature que toi et qu'il fait l'effort d'apprendre à connaître les gens au lieu de les cataloguer par rapport à leur maison à Poudlard. Harry qui ne veut pas suivre tes traces parce que tu voulais qu'il soit ta copie conforme au lieu de sa propre personne. Le pire est que tu arrives encore à t'étonner qu'il ne veuille pas devenir auror parce que ça voudrait dire te croiser tous les jours et t'entendre te vanter que s'il est meilleur que toi, c'est parce que tu lui as tout appris alors que tu n'es même pas capable de t'asseoir cinq minutes pour l'écouter. _

_-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, siffla James. _

_-Vraiment ? railla Sirius. Si tu t'indignes de ses fréquentations que maintenant, c'est parce que tu viens de l'apprendre. Or, il les connait depuis l'âge de neuf ans. Où étais-tu ces dernières années pour l'ignorer ? _

_James écarquilla des yeux, surpris. _

_-Comment toi, tu es au courant ? gronda James_

_-Ça doit venir du fait que j'ai toujours gardé contact avec mon filleul et sa mère, grinça Sirius. J'ai promis d'être là pour Harry et je l'ai toujours respecté. J'étais là quand Lily a découvert que tu étais resté le parfait abruti de son adolescence qui peut être facilement séduit par la première gamine qui roule des hanches devant tes yeux. J'étais là quand elle a découvert que tu la trompais parce qu'elle ne te considérait pas comme sa priorité absolue. J'étais là pour ma sœur de cœur alors que son mari bafouait ouvertement ses vœux de mariage. _

_-Je t'interdis ! rugit James_

_-Tu m'interdis quoi exactement ? gronda Sirius. De te cracher la vérité ? De ne pas être un chien bien docile et revenir vers toi dès que tu claques des doigts ? De ne pas adhérer à ta vision erronée de la vie où tu serais le centre du monde ? De refuser qu'Harry considère tous les Serpentards comme les méchants à abattre absolument ? Je ne suis pas désolé de voir qu'aucun de tes enfants n'est ta copie conforme et je ferais tout pour qu'ils ne le soient jamais ! Maintenant que tu sais que tu n'as ni le soutien de Remus et ni le mien, je rentre chez moi et je te prie d'oublier qu'un jour, j'ai été ton ami puisque tu m'as laissé tomber au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi. A jamais, Potter._

_Sur ces mots, Sirius Black tourna définitivement le dos à James Potter, comme ce dernier l'avait fait des années plus tôt._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Dès le lendemain matin de cette houleuse discussion, Lily et Harry s'étaient rendus à Gringotts pour prendre connaissance du testament d'Harold Potter et effectivement, James n'avait jamais été en lice pour reprendre le titre des Potter. La rousse avait été folle furieuse car l'une des conditions pour obtenir le divorce était qu'Harry reprenne le titre après que James abdique en sa faveur. Mais s'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais lord Potter, cela changeait tout. Dans la foulée, Lily consulta un avocat spécialisé dans le divorce sorcier et présenta les documents à signer à James. Il avait été furieux mais avait dû se taire quand Harry était rentré derrière elle, la bague de lord Potter au doigt. Ce n'était pas pour autant que le père de famille n'avait pas tenté de faire traîner l'affaire.

Il n'avait réussi à obtenir qu'un mois. Et aujourd'hui, toute la famille se trouvait devant le juge pour clôturer la procédure de divorce.

-Mesdames et messieurs, la juge va vous recevoir, annonça le greffier.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore laissa tomber le parchemin qu'il avait entre les mains sur son bureau. Le bilan de la dernière attaque de Voldemort était lourd mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour limiter les dégâts.

Depuis que la promotion où aurait dû se trouver le Survivant avait quitté le pays avant d'entamer leur septième année, il ne comptait plus le nombre d'élèves qui en avaient fait de même. Généralement, les nés de moldus britanniques faisaient leur première année à Poudlard avant que leurs parents demandent le transfert de leurs enfants sur le continent l'année suivante. Les sangs mêlés attendaient une ou deux années de plus avant de faire de même mais irrémédiablement, seuls les nés de sorciers dont les parents adhéraient à sa vision du monde se présentaient en classes d'ASPIC. Les enfants des familles qui soutenaient Voldemort étaient éduqués dans une école sauvage sous les ordres de certains mangemorts, ce qui faisait qu'Albus n'avait pas la possibilité de les détourner du chemin qu'ils prenaient. Mais tous ces enfants attachés aux choix de leurs parents n'étaient qu'une petite fraction de la population qui aurait pu être potentiellement scolarisée à Poudlard si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu.

La génération issue de la guerre désertait littéralement le pays, se lavant littéralement les mains de ce que faisaient les adultes bien-pensants. Même quand ils passaient toute leur scolarité à Poudlard ou sous les ordres de Voldemort, dès leur majorité atteinte, ils utilisaient des filières clandestines pour quitter le pays. Le directeur de Poudlard pouvait parfaitement dater le moment où avait commencé le désintérêt de la jeune population sorcière : quand les parents du Survivant avaient refusé qu'il fasse ses études à Poudlard.

Ou plutôt, quand Lily Evans avait refusé que sa famille revienne en Grande Bretagne.

Il avait réussi à convaincre James Potter que le prestige du clan Potter en ressortirait grandi si le Survivant venait faire ses études à Poudlard. Mais Lily avait privilégié le bien-être de son enfant et avait refusé qu'il soit instrumentalisé au nom d'une obscure prophétie. Pire, puisqu'il n'avait été conditionné par l'un des camps, Harry Potter avait une vision d'ensemble de la situation et avait su conseiller ses amis pour ne pas se faire embrigader dans cette guerre qu'il estimait sans queue ni tête.

Albus Dumbledore grogna.

James Potter était revenu en Grande Bretagne après seize ans en Amérique. Seul. Le directeur avait demandé pourquoi le reste de la famille ne l'avait pas suivi et le brun avait balbutié que Lily ne voulait pas perturber la scolarité de ses deux derniers et son aîné avait intégré une académie d'enchantements. Curieux, Albus s'était renseigné et la vérité avait été difficile à avaler : James et Lily avaient divorcé, la rousse avait la garde exclusive de leurs trois enfants et pire, Harry était devenu le nouveau lord Potter, avait définitivement exclu James de la succession et avait publiquement déclaré qu'il ne se positionnerait pas dans la guerre contre Voldemort ni qu'il porterait assistance à son père s'il s'y investissait. James Potter n'avait donc pas le soutien de son clan ni même son poids politique, il n'était qu'un auror mieux formé qui œuvrait pour l'Ordre du Phénix depuis maintenant six mois.

Et qui venait de se faire blesser gravement lors de la dernière attaque.

-J'imagine que vous avez une explication ?

Albus se redressa, surpris, et croisa un regard vert avada. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans le bureau.

-Monsieur Potter, salua Albus.

-Lord Potter, corrigea froidement Harry. Alors ? J'attends.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Albus avec son air de papy gâteau

-Je veux connaître la raison pour laquelle mon père est actuellement dans un lit d'hôpital, précisa Harry. Vos informations vous avaient bien indiqué le nombre de mangemorts présents et l'équipe que vous avez envoyé était … pitoyable. Sans oublier que vous n'avez même pas songé à prévenir les aurors.

-Le temps de réaction du bureau des aurors … commença Albus.

-Nous savons tous les deux que le ministère entier est sous votre contrôle, coupa Harry. Donc puis-je avoir mon explication ?

-Je ne savais pas que vous vous préoccupiez de James, attaqua Albus.

-Il s'agit de mon _père_, rappela sèchement Harry.

-Il se dit pourtant que vous l'avez renié du clan Potter, pointa Albus.

-Si vos informateurs ne comprennent pas les sangs purs et qui plus est, ne sont pas fiables, je comprends que cette guerre traîne en longueur, mordit Harry.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! s'indigna Albus

-Pas la peine, je me le permets tout seul, railla Harry. Sachez pour votre gouverne que j'ai simplement libéré mon père de son mariage et que je lui ai signifié que s'il avait la merveilleuse idée de s'engager dans cette guerre, ce serait en son nom propre et sans le soutien du clan Potter. Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'en faisait plus partie.

-Ce n'est pas votre guerre, fit Albus.

-C'est vrai, sourit Harry. Ce n'est pas ma guerre mais ce n'est pas celle de mes parents non plus. C'est la vôtre que vous n'avez pas voulu arrêter à temps parce que Voldemort n'était pas assez dangereux pour que sa défaite vous serve.

Albus plissa son regard. C'était dangereusement proche de la vérité.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, déclara Albus.

-Si ça vous plait de le croire, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-James s'est battu et il a été blessé au combat, répondit Albus.

La réponse semi-officielle, quoi. Harry l'observa distraitement avant de se lever.

-Nous nous reverrons, monsieur Dumbledore, assura Harry. Bien plus tôt que vous ne le pensez.

§§§§§

Le conseil international des sorciers dardait un regard noir sur Albus Dumbledore.

-L'affaire Voldemort a été réglée en moins de trois mois alors qu'il fait des ravages depuis des années en Grande Bretagne et que vous n'avez rien pu faire, gronda le porte-parole. Pouvez-vous nous fournir une explication ?

-Euh … fit Albus.

La vérité était qu'il ne comprenait pas comment la guerre avait pu se terminer aussi brusquement et surtout, sans qu'il n'ait eu un mot à dire. Dans le public, Harry avait un grand sourire, le même que tous ses alliés.

Harry avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore et en avait profité pour retirer James de St Mangouste pour qu'il bénéficie de réels soins, ayant appris par hasard que les ordres des médicomages étaient de lui donner le strict minimum pour rallonger son hospitalisation. De sa courte conversation, le brun avait compris que Dumbledore comptait bien amener le peuple sorcier britannique à un tel point que celui qui les libérerait de Voldemort serait assuré d'avoir le contrôle du pays. Harry avait donc rassemblé toutes les informations dont il disposait sur Voldemort et après avoir consulté plusieurs maîtres éminents, il avait eu la confirmation de l'existence de plusieurs horcruxes, les gobelins, qui l'avaient examiné quand il avait repris le titre de lord Potter, lui ayant révélé qu'il abritait un morceau d'âme qui avait très vite été identifié comme celle de Tom Marvolo Riddle, mieux connu sous le nom de Voldemort. Un tour chez les Prêtresses – descendants des servants des hauts lieux sacrés magiques d'Europe – plus tard, il avait eu la preuve qu'il héritait de tous les biens et droits magiques de Riddle par droit de conquête. Il fut ensuite extrêmement facile d'établir un plan imparable : le droit de conquête lui permettant de contrôler toute la magie dont usait Voldemort, Harry avait convoqué les mangemorts sans leur maître et après un serment sur sa magie, il leur avait révélé qui était réellement Voldemort et vers quoi il les menait vraiment. Sans leur laisser le choix, il les avait ensuite fait arrêter et sommé d'avouer toute la vérité sur leurs activités sanglantes. Leurs procès avaient été menés à huis-clos et hors de Grande Bretagne pour garantir la plus grande impartialité. Dans la foulée, il avait demandé la tenue d'un conseil des clans pour que la magie familiale de chaque famille reconnaisse que les chefs de famille porteurs de la marque des ténèbres avaient agi contre la Magie et soient déchus de leurs titres et de leurs responsabilités en faveur de leurs héritiers qui, pour la majorité, avaient quitté le pays dès qu'ils avaient pu. Toujours par droit de conquête, le brun avait localisé les autres horcruxes et avec une équipe composée de maîtres de différentes spécialités – dont de magie de sang, de magie d'esprit ou encore sa propre mère – il avait sillonné la Grande Bretagne pour les récupérer et avait effectué un rituel à Stonehenge pour tous les détruire en même temps, y compris celui qu'il portait. Certes, il avait pu mourir de cette quête plusieurs fois, les différents rituels l'avaient vidé de sa magie mais c'était un moindre mal pour réduire à néant tous les « avantages » du sorcier.

Une fois Voldemort parfaitement mortel et absolument seul, Harry l'avait « convié » à un petit duel. Furieux de ne pas voir ses esclaves accourir pour sa grande victoire, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était entré dans un cercle d'invocation qui lui interdisait l'accès à sa magie. Ce fut dans une horreur grandissante qu'il découvrit que tous les chefs de clans britanniques s'étaient rassemblés pour un jugement sans précédent et pour le condamner à l'unanimité au bannissement de sa magie pour avoir défié la Magie en détruisant de nombreux êtres magiques et en majorité des sorciers dans sa quête de pouvoir. Désormais cracmol, l'ancien Voldemort avait été confié au conseil international des sorciers pour y être jugé comme ses mangemorts et placé dans un institut psychiatrique moldu pour tenter de soigner ses délires mégalomanes.

A la suite d'un temps de repos bienvenu – tout en sachant que l'anéantissement de l'idéologie mangemort ainsi que de son maître avait été gardé secret – Harry avait décidé de porter plainte contre Dumbledore pour l'amener devant la justice et le pousser à avouer tous ses crimes. Pour cela, rien de plus simple, il s'était servi de son cher père – toujours cloué au lit car l'arrivée tardive de soins adaptés et complets avaient dangereusement mis en péril sa bonne santé – dont les examens approfondis avaient révélé plusieurs manipulations psychiques qui l'auraient poussé à confier ses enfants à Albus Dumbledore pour en faire ses propres marionnettes ou encore à se montrer extrêmement généreux financièrement envers lui sans justification.

Le directeur de Poudlard pestait encore de la disparition de son espion favori, Severus Snape, qu'il était emmené dans les locaux londoniens du conseil international des sorciers pour répondre de la plainte déposée contre lui pour abus de pouvoir. Comme l'interrogatoire était effectué dans un cercle de vérité, magie que le vieux sorcier ne connaissait pas car jugé de magie noire à ses yeux, il avait commencé à révéler tous ses secrets sans s'arrêter. Pour le plaisir, les enquêteurs avaient décidé de terminer leurs questions sur le sujet Voldemort et lui avaient aimablement signalé que ce dernier n'était plus une menace pour la Grande Bretagne magique.

Quelques temps plus tard, Albus Dumbledore était présenté devant le conseil international des sorciers pour qu'il réponde aux différentes accusations qui s'étaient rajoutées à celles d'abus de pouvoir, notamment de mise en danger du monde sorcier en n'arrêtant pas à temps l'ascension de Voldemort. Son argumentation fut rapidement jugée comme très pauvre, surtout quand il fut mis en lumière son besoin d'œuvrer pour le plus grand Bien, une citation qui n'était pas sans rappeler Gellert Grindelwald, qui avait été son amant avant qu'il ne commence sa conquête de l'Europe aux côtés du moldu Adolf Hitler.

L'audience tourna court quand le conseil comprit qu'Albus Dumbledore n'avait aucune raison valable pour tous ses actes. Il fut déchu de tous ses postes, y compris Poudlard ainsi qu'une bonne partie de sa fortune, que le conseil avait découvert constituée illégalement par escroquerie ou détournement de fonds. Comme blague particulièrement cruelle, la décision avait été prise de le mettre en prison dans la cellule voisine de son ancien amant.

-Votre nouveau logement vous plait ?

Albus fusilla du regard Harry Potter, qui venait lui rendre visite six mois après son emprisonnement.

-Tu étais censé mourir pour que Voldemort meurt, crachota Albus.

-C'était votre interprétation de la prophétie qui le voulait, sourit Harry. Mais vous vous êtes mépris sur le pouvoir que Riddle ne connaissait pas. Contrairement à ce que vous pensiez, ce n'était pas l'amour.

-C'était quoi ? grogna Albus

-Le droit de conquête, répondit Harry. Une possibilité que vous n'avez jamais envisagé puisqu'à vos yeux, ce n'était que magie noire.

-C'est de la magie noire ! protesta Albus

-Quand avez-vous cessé de fixer votre nombril et de compter sur votre grande arrogance pour observer la véritable magie ? pointa Harry. Toutes vos connaissances sang pur auraient dû vous indiquer la première notion qu'ils apprenaient quand ils étaient en âge d'apprendre : la Magie est une, seules les intentions les « teintent ». Je vais laisser votre colocataire vous expliquer cette notion et pendant ce temps, je vais profiter de ma famille et de mes amis sans craindre que vous mettiez votre nez dans leur vie pour votre propre satisfaction personnelle. Adieu !

Harry tourna des talons et ce fut la dernière fois qu'il eut à se préoccuper d'Albus Dumbledore.

Fin


End file.
